


Herald's Rest

by oldgodbaby



Series: Vir Banal'Ras [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4811393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldgodbaby/pseuds/oldgodbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Halamshiral Solavellan dance where Lavellan shows off a tiny bit. Just a little fluffy thing written oh so long ago when things were still nice and cheery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Herald's Rest

A couple of weeks following the events at the Winter Palace, Inquisitor Lavellan found herself in the Herald’s Rest on an evening where almost everyone, including the advisors, were free from their usual duties. That’s not to say the evening hadn’t been meticulously planned by Lavellan as soon as she had gotten word from Harding that dance lessons were being requested. She was, after all, a woman of the people. In addition, she was not about to squander an opportunity to show off.

All tables and stools on the ground floor of the tavern were shifted or moved up against the walls to create more space in the centre, although some of that effort had been negated by the sheer amount of people who had crowded in. Sera had handed out assigned seating on the stairs, charging five coppers per seat.

Maryden had spent the past two days preparing her repertoire, but had still scolded the Inquisitor for not giving her sufficient notice.

The first dance was fairly clinical as, while it may have been enjoyable to watch, Sasha found that having to explain steps and posture as she danced with scout Harding had a detrimental effect on the rhythm. Thankfully, they had practised sufficiently beforehand, so they managed to fluidly complete each other’s sentences as they spoke, thus distracting attention from any minor hiccups.

When Lavellan dipped Harding, she used the opportunity to mouth out an apology for stepping on her toes earlier on. Harding grinned.

“Don’t worry, it was phenomenal,” she said, just as the music stopped and the roaring applause ensued.

After the cheers had died down, the scout continued, this time projecting her voice so everyone could hear.

“I think that means they want another demonstration, Inquisitor. Why don’t you pick another dance partner?”

“Are you sure you want to give me this much power, scout Harding?”

Lavellan could hear muted chuckles and giggles coming from all sides, but they were quickly silenced as she lifted her gaze and considered the crowd with a serious expression. She made an effort to create the impression that she was genuinely uncertain who to pick when in fact she was simply looking for…

“Ah there you are,” she murmured under her breath, before advancing on the figure standing in the corner closest to the door, virtually unnoticeable until she had made him her target.

The crowd began to shuffle away from him as soon as Lavellan’s intentions became apparent.

“Inquisitor.”

“Solas.”

She placed one hand behind her back and held the other out to him, her clear brown eyes locked on his, daring him to refuse.

He opened his mouth and his head turned ever so slightly. Lavellan raised an eyebrow and waited.

With a long-suffering sigh, he reached out and accepted her hand.

Before she led him to the centre of the room however, in a move that drew gasps just the way she had imagined it would, she bowed and brushed her lips against his knuckles. She only held the kiss for few seconds, but long enough to witness a blush spread from his cheeks all the way up to the tips of his ears.

They moved in silence, Sasha almost beside herself with glee while Solas was the very image of stony composure. She arranged her arm around his shoulder and he set his around her waist. When the music began, a small smile formed on his lips.

“I assume you will be leading this dance in its entirety?” he asked.

“You led last time. It is only fair,” she replied, pushing herself closer to him and closing the distance between them sufficiently that their noses touched.

“Careful, Inquisitor, you might lose court approval if you kiss the elven apostate in public.”

“Mmm? Last I checked, I was the one who handed out court approval here.”

Lavellan’s smug expression made Solas frown.

“You are incorrigible,” he said.

“Yes, but you lo—”

He cut her off swiftly with a kiss that made her senses deaf and blind to everything and everyone else in the Herald’s Rest.


End file.
